


9 Inches

by amoremihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Model Park Chanyeol, Nerd Byun Baekhyun, Pool Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Skinny Dipping, Vibrators
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoremihun/pseuds/amoremihun
Summary: Baekhyun. A assistant designer pero mabagal, palpak, laging pinapagalitan, inosente at walang taste. Yan ang tingin sa kanya ng kanyang mga katrabaho.Totoo naman yung mga naunang paratang pero sure ba na walang taste at inosente ang  Baekhyun?Hindi. Kasi gabi gabi may titeng bumabaon sa kanya at hindi kayo makakarelate.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2021, makalat parin tayo. Joke lang!
> 
> Hahaha its been a while since nagsulat ako ng smut. Ang tagal bumalik ng mga green cells ko! Hahaha sana magustuhan niyo ang 2021 smut ni user amoreyixing!
> 
> Isa pa, Sorry na agad sa typos at wrongspelling! typo prone po ako hehhe.
> 
> Enjoy reading! 😚

It was a busy day sa buong fashion department ng Mamasoo dahil sa paparating na fashion week na gaganapin sa Italy. They need to present their fashion line.

Kaya lahat ng tao nagmamadali, bawal mabagal, bawal _tatanga-tanga_.

But unfortunately, may isa talaga na hindi makapagcope sa lahat.

"Baekhyun ano ba!!" 

"Wait lang miss Luna!" Nagmamadali si Baekhyun na kunin yung _tape measure,_ pencil at yung notebook bago puntahan si Luna na sinusukatan yung isang model nila.

"Ano ba? Ang bagal bagal mo. Ilang beses ko ba dapat sabihin sa'yo na hindi tayo pwede magbagal dito!" Nakayuko lang si Baekhyun habang sinesermonan (nanaman) nung manager nila.

Si Baekhyun ay matagal na sa Mamasoo, assistant designer. Maganda naman performance niya ang kaso nga lang, nerd, _walang taste gusto niya simple,_ tagasukat, taga encode at tagakuha lang ng mga damit para sa model. Buti na lang may alam siya sa tela,fashion sense lalo na for minimalist theme,knowledge sa mga damit at sa kung anong accessories ang pinapakuha sa kanya.

Pinagandang term lang yung assistant pero yung totoo, utusan lang siya.

He is just that. Simple ang pinagandang term pero boring talaga siya.

A nobody.

"S-sorry po."

"Puro ka sorry! Kung hindi ko lang talaga kailangan yan skills mo sa pagpili ng mga tela matagal na kita pinatalsik!!" Luna said.

Hindi naman sumasagot si Baekhyun. He chose not to speak, talk back and make patol sa mga taong epal na inaalipusta siya.

He fixed his glasses and proceeded with his work.

One sermon per day lang dapat pero hindi naman nasusunod yun. Ang isang sermon ay nasususndan pa ng isa at ang isa pang utos, nasusundan pa ng dalawa.

Habang may inuitos yung boss niya, mayiuutos yung iba. Sabay pa nga minsan.

Malapit na nga siya magprotesta na dapat mataas sweldo niya kasi siya pinaka busy sa lahat ng tao sa fashion department.

"Lunch break! Balik kayo by 1pm lalo na ka Baekhyun!" Special mention na naman siya from Boss Luna.

Dahil lunch break na, nakita niya yung kaibigan niya na si Yeri from Jewelry dept na naghihintay.

"Yerim!" Kaway niya sa kaibigan na kinawayan naman siya pabalik.

"Bilis sis! Mauubusan tayo ng bulalo." Hinatak niya yung kaibigan niya at nakipagunahan sa mga tao sa elevator.

Para sa bulalo sige.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sinermonan ka nanaman ni Bruha?"

"Yeri ang bibig mo please lang."

"Kasi naman? Hindi ba niya ma gets na isa ka lang at hindi mo kaya pagsabaysabayin mga utos sayo?"

"Yaan mo na." Napafacepalm na lang si Yeri sa pagiging naive ng kaibigan niya.

Napakabait kasi.

"Hay ewan ko sayo Baekhyun. Kung ano ginaganyan baka nagresign na ako."

"Mahirap maghanap ng trabaho."

"Mas mahirap magtrabaho ng ganun!" Hindi na kumibo si Baekhyun sa mga sinabi ni Yeri.

Tama naman kasi siya pero hindi niya lang talaga magawa mag resign sa ngayon.

Maybe soon? Pero hindi ngayon. 5 years na siya sa mamasoo bilang utusan meaning, 5 years na rin siyang utusan, sinesermonan at pinapagalitan.

"Maganda ka naman, maghanap ka na lang ng sugar daddy. Tuwad ka lanh mas doble pa kita mo."

"Tuwad? Paano naman ako magkakapera kung tutuwad ako?" Yeri looked at him, tinasaan siya ng kilay.

She is trying to sense na seryoso ba talaga tong friend niya? Ngayon lang nagopen si Yeri ng vulgar topic cause ngayon lang rin siya nakapagexplore sa sex life niya and ineexpect niya na mas maraming alam si Baekhyun sa mga _sex positions_ and other stuffs since he is 3 years older than Yeri.

But, she was wrong.

"Seryoso? Hindi mo alam ang slang ng dogstyle?"

"Ha? Ano meron sa aso?"

"Oh my god Baekhyun 32 Years old ka na hindi mo pa alam yan mga yan? Talo ka pa ng mga teen ager eh!"

"Eh anong dogstyle ba yan? Mga ayos ba yan ng aso? Share mo naman oara ma try ko kay mongmong." Isang malalim na hininga pinakawalan ni Yeri.

Sobrang _inosente_ ni Baekhyun sa mga bagay na ganun at bakit naman ganorn.

"Baekhyun."

"Hmm?" 

"Eh ito alam mo?" Lumingon-lingon muna si Yeri sa paligid at palihim na nay pinakita sa kanya.

"Candy? Pahingi!" Hahablutin sana ni Baekhyun but Yeri put it inside her bag agad.

"Candy ka diyan oh my god pati condom?"

"Alam ko yung condom pero di ko alam itsura…"

"Alam mo. Ubusin mo na yan kinakain mo at balik na agad tayo. Mapapagalitan ka nanaman." Yan na lang sinabi ni Yeri out of stress. Stress kasi hindi niya makakasundo si Baekhyun sa usapang kalat.

After ng lamunan, umakyat na sila pabalik sa 6th floor, iisang floor naman kasi yung fashion at jewelry dept kaya pwedeng pwede sila magsabay.

Paglabas nila ng elevator, nagulat sila kasi ang daming simisilip sa fashion dept at nakalabas ang mga cellphone nila.

Palagi silang pinupuntahan ng Artista, hindi bago kay Baekhyun iyon. Ang bago lang is bakit dinadagsa yung fashion dept.

"Hoy Baeks ano meron?"

"Sabay tayo umakyat, wala akong alam."

Sobrang siksikan pero Baek managed to get through kasi hello dept niya yon at deserve niya makapunta doon. Siyempre Yeri tagged along with her. Nung nakarating na sila sa unahan. Nagulat si Baekhyun na biglang tumili yung kaibigan niya sa tabi.

"Kaya naman pala!! Sis si Chanyeol nandito!!!" Inayos ni Baek ang salamin niya at tinignan bg maigi yung matangkad na borta na kausap yung boss niya.

Park Chanyeol, napaka borta at poging Model na meron ang buong mamasoo kaya kahit sino hindi nagsasawa sa looks niya.

Natatabunan pa nga niya yung charm ng mga artista lalo na si Daniel Padilla at James Reid.

Walang wala yung dalawa na yun sa pogi ni Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun bakla!! Jusko ang pogi pogi talaga ng borta lord Chanyeol na yan oh my god yayain ko kaya ng chukaan, whatchuthink baeks??"

"Sino naman papatol ng ganun sa stranger?"

"Duhh, One night stand."

"Pangit naman buong gabi kayo nakatayo?" Another facepalm nanaman for Yeri.

She forgot na hindi pala si Baekhyun ang tao pwede niyang sabihan ng kalat kasi hindi niya ma g-gets. _Walang sex experience._

"Wala, nevermind! Pasok ka na huhubaran ko na muna sa tingin tong si Borta lord." He shrugs his shoulder and let his friend do her think.

_It was not his business anyway._

Nung papasok siya, palabas rin si Chanyeol Park. He glanced at the taller, titignan _kung pogi ba talaga toh_ and he saw the taller eyeing on him while he's on his way out.

Malagkit na tingin.

Of course hindi alam ni Baekhyun na isang meaningful look yon. (Di mo sure.) Hindi na niya pinansin at hindi na niya tinignan kasi once he's inside their office. Nakapila na sakanya ang isang katutak na utos and it will be a long day talaga for him.

Gabi na at out na ng karamiham sakanila. They did well for the day and they deserve some rest. Pero yung "they" na yun at hindi kasama si Baekhyun.

Pauwi na sana siya kanina kaso sinabi sakanya ng isa sa mga katrabaho niya na pinapatawag siya ni Miss Luna.

Hindi niya alam kung para saan pero pumunta siya.

"Mag over time ka today."

"Po?"

"Puntahan mo si Chanyeol Park sa _bahay nila_ at kunin mo mga measurements niya."

"Hindi po ba pwede na bukas na lang?"

"Sumusuway ka ba Baekhyun? Mahirao ba intindihin sinabi ko? Ang sabi ko mag overtime ka, punatahan mo si Chanyeol sa bahay at kunin mo measurements niya!"

"Ano pong measurements?"

"Ay tanga? Sukatin mo buong katawan niya! Height, braso, dibdib, bewang, hips, wrist, legs, thighs, kamay _lahat ng pwede mo masukat sakanya sukatin mo!_ Gusto ko isama mo na rin _haba_ ng buhok niya. Bahala ka. I need them tomorrow. _Dadating yung ceo._ At ide-design ng anak niya gagamitin ni Chanyeol." He wanted to say something pero wala na, Luna left.

At wala naman magagawa si Baek kundi sundin ang utos.

Rest day? Walang ganun. Araw araw utos tayo dito.

7pm and nakarating na siya sa daoat niya puntahan, sa bahay ni Chanyeol Park.

Binuksan niya yung pintuan ng bahay niya and he saw the taller in his sando and pajamas. Nakapambahay lang at casual.

_"Babe, you're home."_ Pinatay niya yung niluluto and ran onto his _husband_ for a hug.

Yes, Husband. Oo asawa ni Baekhyun ang borta Lord na model na si Chanyeol Park.

He is not just Baekhyun Byun,

He is _Baekhyun Park._

Hindi niyo aakalaian na itong "walang taste" na tao na ito asawa isang model?

"Pagod ka?"

"Oo. May trabaho pa nga ako?"

"Luh? Masiyado ka nang pinapahiraoan niyang Luna na yan. Gusto mo ba s--" nagbtiptoe si Baek and gave his husband a peck on his lips to cut him off.

"Huwag na. Ano ba niluto mo gutom na ako." He said with a smile. A smile that no one get to see unless you are Chanyeol Park.

A smile na bagay na bagay sa salamin niya, a smile na hulog na hulog si borta lord.

"Favorite mo, Caldereta."

"Ano meron? Bakit yun ni luto mo?"

"Because I love you Baekhyun Park."

"Bolero. Magpapalit na ako i love you." Baekhyun was not the type of person na showy sa feelings niya.

Palaging pabalang sagot niya. Baliktad yes. The more na pabalang sagot niya, the more na mas seryoso siya.

It was a different Baekhyun pag nasa bahay.

_Totally different from what thet know sa office._

Sa bahay, hindi mo makikilala ang Baekhyun sa office.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Babe time sabi ko eh!"

"Sukatan na muna kita para tapos na. Ayoko ng stres babe." After eating dinner, hinatak si Chanyeol ng asawa niya papunta sa living room kasi mag t-trabaho raw siya.

Ang babe time napalitan nanaman ng trabaho ano po.

"Ano ba kasi susukatin mo?"

_"Lahat."_

"Lahat? Sure?"

"Oo lahat pati buhok mo kaya ready na?" Finlex ni Baekhyun yung measuring tape niya infront of his husband.

The taller nodded. 

Ready na si Baekhyun magsukat kaso, he stopped on his track when he removed his sando revealing his fine body.

"Ano toh?"

"Babe. Matagal mo na akong sinusukatan ng half naked. You're not new to this and isa pa, _matagal mo na toh nakita."_

"Whatever." Muli nanaman naasar si Baekhyun at pabalang nanaman ang kanyang sagot pero may meaning yun.

Kinikikig siya.

Nagsimula na ang bida natin sa pagsusukat. Sinimulan na niya muna sa upperbody pababa hanggang legs.

"Foot size, still 13?"

"Yup."

He stared at the taller's hair at tinantya haba ng buhok niya. It was not really needed pero pipilosopohin niya si Luna.

"Hair length ket's say 4 inches."

"Tapos na?"

"Yup, why?"

"May hindi ka pa nasusukat, babe."

"Ano?"

_"Dick size."_ Palo agad sa braso ang natanggap ni Chanyeol after saying that.

"Stop it. It's not necessary."

"Why, is hair length also necessary? Gusto mo lang naman asarin si Luna why not get my dick size? At Least he will know na you got to see my dick."

" _Araw araw ko nakikita tite mo. hindi na kailangan"_

_"Araw araw rin lumalaki at humahaba tite ko kaya kailangan."_

"Tangina ka hindi naman halaman yan!"

Nagtinginan silang magasawa, parang nagpapatayan pa sila.

"Babe…"

"Mag t-trabaho pa--" Chanyeol pressed his lips against the smaller to cut him off on what he is about to say. It was just sa 3 second kiss but it sent something to the both of them.

"Tapos mo na ako sukatan diba? Oras naman na siguro para bumukaka ka at umungol para sa akin."

“C-Chanyeol..”

“Sorry babe. Hindi mo pala type yung pagbukaka. You prefer riding me. Sorry let me rephrase—“

“Chanyeol huwag mo ako ganyanin sinasabi ko sayo!”

“The wilder the better babe. Stop playing innocent in front of me. Wala ka sa office _mo._ Nasa loob ka ng bahay natin, sa lugar kung saan nakita ng bawat sulok na _hindi ka inosente.”_ He fixed the tape measure na nakalagay sa leeg niya. Inayos niya yun na parang scarf, nakapulupot sa leeg niya.

After that, he unbuttoned his polo slowly. Literal na HIS polo and after doing them, hinagis niya yun somewhere sa living room and Baekhyun..

He’s looking at Chanyeol.

But this time, His eyes were different. You wont see the innocent Baekhyun anymore.

His eyes are filled with lust. Lust for Chanyeol.

“Marami kanina sa office gusto ng one night stand sayo…” He is biting his lower lip habang sinasabi yan sa asawa niya.

To be honest kanina gusto niya sabunutan si Yeri sa sinabi niya na gusto niya ng one night stan with Chanyeol. HIS HUSBAND but he cant do anything, ayaw niya muna ipaalam sa lahat na they are married kasi mare-reveal rin kung sino si Baekhyun Byun-Park,

“I don’t give a fuck about them, Babe. Mas gusto kita I-fuck.”

Yup, gusto talaga ni Chanyeol ifuck ang asawa niya. Fuck, he means any form of fucking pa yan. Thigh, finger, tongue, mouth, cock, mouth. Lahat! Ang mas importante dito ay _nasasarapan sila._

"Chanyeol..."

"Hubarin mo na yang short mo, lumuhod ka and measure me, babe before I fuck your mouth." The taller said with his voice full of authority.

If kanina, under siya ni Baek, it's the opposite when they are making love. Chanyeol takes the lead and siya ang masusunod, kontrolado niya asawa niya, kung paano niya ito titirahin at kung paano niya ito bibigyan ng sarap sa katawan dulot ng kanyang ari at mga kamay. Minsan dila rin pag trip niya laplapin yung entrada ng asawa niya.

Since si Chanyeol nga ang master sa sex, madali niya napasunod si Baekhyun sa kagustuhan niya.

Baek looked at him again. Kitang kita niya kung paano lumabas yung ari ng asawa niya nung tinanggal niya ang pajamas nito bago umupo sa couch.

Chanyeol's a tease, ginawa niya pa yung blowjob gesture to tease his husband and pointed at his standing cock.

Bilang pagsunod sa kagustuhan ng kanyang asawa, Hinubad nito ang kahulihulihang saplot na nasa katawan, kinuha yung notebook kung saan nakasulat yung measurements ng Asawa and of course, ang _tape measure_

Tinanggal ang pagkakapulupot nito sa leeg niya at sinimulan ilagay yung 1inch sa may sack ni Chanyeol hanggang sa tip.

_"Dick size, 7 inches."_

"Hindi pa yan tayong-tayo. Patayuin mo muna, Baekhyun." Sinunod niya yung asawa.

Slowly, unti unti niyang sinipsip yung tip, lasang lasa na yung pre cum, hindi naman halata na kanina pa niya gusto tirahin ang asawa ako?

Pagkasipsip ni Baek sa tip ng asawa niya, para bang may sariling buhay ang ari nito at unti-unting tumayo to the point na isinampal ni Chanyeol ito sa kanyang mukha.

"Sukatin mo ulit babe." And he follwed his orders again.

The 1st inch on the sack and the last inch on the tip of his cock.

"What's my dick size, babe?"

"Nine inches." He said while writing it in his notebook.

And If Luna's gonna ask how did he get his dick size? He'll tell her half of the truth.

Sabihin niya na nakita niya and Chanyeol himself included it.

Simple as that. He really knows naman na 9 inch sukat ng titeng bumabaon sakanya with 8 years of their relationship.

"You see? My dick size depends on someone and it's you babe. Ikaw lang makakasubo at makakatanggap nito."

"Ang dami mong sinasabi, Chanyeol." Inirapan niya yung asawa but it doesn't mean he's mad or what.

Naiinip lang siya kasi he want to suck his husband na which he did after rolling his eyes at him.

You think Baekhyun is innocent? Hindinalam ang condom? Ang one night stand? Ang dogstyle?

No. He knows all of that and kung di lang alam ni Yeri, nasubukan na nila ng asawa niya lahat ng sex position na nange-exist at alam nila.

"Babe, hindi sa sagabal glasses mo?" Umiling siya while he is busy licking his cock from the suck up to its tip.

Napapikit na si Chanyeol when his husband started to massage his sack while slowly eating his cock until it reached his throat. 

Sabay na kumikilos yung kamay at bibig niya and time by time, He is looking uo at Chanyeol, making sure he us really enjoying all the sucking and massaging. 

"Tangina babe." Sumalangit nawa ang kaluluwa ni Chanyeol sa sobrang sarap sumubo ni Baekhyun, chinochoke pa talaga niya yung sarili and of course, napapaungol siya everytime na tumatama yung tip sa lalamunan. Everytime he moans, it is sending some vibration onto Chanyeol's cock.

It was like a natural vibrator.

Knowing na Chanyeol is enjoying everything, ginanahan si Baekhyun lalo sumubo. Lalo niyang binilisan ang pag galaw ng kanyang ulo at kamay. Parang salit-salitan sila ng kamay niya sa pag pagsakop sa tite ng asawa at hindi mo na takaga ito makikita, sakop na sakop ni Baekhyun ang (ti)teritoryo niya.

Hindi narin napigilan ni Chanyeol na masabunutan si Baekhyun at maparko ang buong katawan. Masiyadong magaling magbigay ng blowjob asawa niya.

"Babe. Let me." Chanyeol commands, gets ni Baek ang ibig sabihin nung nasawa niya by "let me."

Just like an obedient baby, nilagay niya yung kamay niya sa hita ni Chanyeol binigay na lahat ng gawain sa kanya.

Habang naka grip si Chanyeol sa buhok ng asawa niya, he started fucking his mouth. Hindi na niya sinimulan sa mabagal na pace, binilisan na niya agad ang pagkantot at pinagkakasya niya yung buong ari sa loob ng bunganga hanggang sa makita niya yung tiye niyang gumagalaw from the smaller's throat.

Talagang pinagkasya niya ang 9 inches sa loob. Baekhyun is not complaining and will not complain anything. He loves it tho, the choking. the oral sex.

The taller continued fucking his mouth until he already felt his the urge to release his juices inside his husband's mouth.

And with that, he moved slowly, enjoying the warmth of Baekhyun's mouth habang nilalabas paunti-unti yung katas.

Both of Baekhyun's hands held his cock at pinatigil siya sa paggagalaw. He is jacking the taller para mas mabilis lumabas yung white liquid na gustong gustong niya tinitikman.

At isa pa, horny na rin ng sobra si Baekhyun, _gusto na niya makantot_ kaya ito na, binibilisan na ang pag dila sa mga nilalabass ni Chanyeol and after doing so. He stood up, sat on his lap and sealed him with a kiss.

Tongue's fighting for dominace, savoring each other, sucking their lips and tongue.

And Baekhyun humping his husband, feeling his cock na matigas ulit when he felt the smaller's wet asshole on top.

Baekhyun was the who broke their wet kiss, he is catching his breath while staring at Chanyeol.

"Yes babe?"

"Pasok mo na tite mo."

"Bakit hindi mo pinasok kanina bago ka umupo sa lap ko?"

"Gusto ko ikaw eh…" he gave him a slow peck.

"You know i love it when you _fuck me_ from this position. Yung you'll do all the work and.." 

Hindi pwede si Chanyeol lang asar dito sa pamamahay na ito, he took his other land and placed it on his ass, his wet ass.

"Wet na ako. Hindi mo man lang ako kakantuntin?"

"No fingers?" Umiling si Baek.

"Pa-feel naman ng raw 9 inches long dick size. Biglain mo para masarap."

"Ang bastos ng bunganga mo pag nasa bahay."

"Alangan sa office?"

"Pwede rin. Let them know na nagpapakantot ka sa akin." Chanyeol pulled him for a kiss.

It was a distraction for the pain he'll be feeling once he started inserting his cock. Baekhyun may be confident about feeling his raw cock ng biglaan and penetrating him with a fast pace without any lubes and stretching but in reality, masasaktan siya and ayaw niya yun.

_Ayaw niya nasasaktan mahal niya._

When the time came, Chanyeol aligned his cock on Baekhyun's ass. He held his waist and while kissing him, just like the smaller's wish. Pinasok niya biglaan. Pinasok niya ng buo, malalim and its first thrust, it hitted his spot.

Baekhyun gripped his hair and scratched his shoulder. A sign na nabigla talaga siya, nasaktan siya.

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You fuck me na." The taller smiled and removed his glasses.

Masisira. Wild sila.

"I love you." Chanyeol hugged his waist to keep him still and thrusted again. It was a hard thrust, it hitted his spot again kaya another loud moan has escaped from Baek's mouth.

"I'll go fast?"

"And hard, please."

"You're too horny and I love it."

"Gusto ko makantot ngayon ng 9 inches eh, masisisi mo ba ako?'

Ĺĺĺl"No. I know you love me and cock kaya…" he thrusted again.

"Kakantutin kita hanggang sa makatulog ka." Baekhyun buried his face on his husband's neck, hugged him tightly and braced himself for the succeeding thrust of his husband.

"Ahhh putangina!" Napasigaw na lang siya sa nararamdaman niya.

Kasi putangina bawat pagbaon, tumatama sa pinaka sensitibong parte ng kanyang looban. At sa bawat pagbaon, hindi natatahimik ang bibig ni Baekhyun, Puno ng mura at ungol lumalabas.

"Tangin--- ahhh ahhh."

"Tahimik ka sa office tapos ngayon ang ingay mo."

"H-hindi naman ak-- ahhh!!" He can't even complete a phrase because of too much pleasure.

Gusto lang naman niya sabihin na hindi office kumakantot sa kanya, bakit siya magiingay?

"You're too innocent sa office but oag dating saakin gustong gusto mo naman dinidiin ko tite ko sa butas mo."

"You look like a s- ughh babe a-ahh tangina." Chanyeol stopped moving. Curious siya sa sasabihin nung asawa niya.

He wanted to know kung anong kalat lalabas sa bibig niya.

"Ano sasabihin mo?"

_"S-sex god_ b-but a baby in my arm--- ahhh chanyeol!"

"Sex god pala ah."

The tape measure was on Chanyeol's reach kaya kinuha niya yun and Baekhyun's hands.

Ano pa ba gagawin? Tinali niya yung mga kamay nito. The smaller looked at him with confusion.

Ba't biglaan may rope bondage dito using a tape measure? ang usapan kantutan lang walang ganon.

“Tuwad ka sa couch babe.”

“Ano balak mo?”

“Papakitaan ka ng galawan sex god kaya tuwad.” 

Umalis si Baekhyun sa pagkakaupo niya sa tite ng asawa, tumuwad and spreaded his legs a little bitch to lightly expose his asshole.

Using the precum and the excess cum dripping from Chanyeol’s cock, nagjakol muna sandali, sinampal sampal yung ari nito sa entrada ng asawa niya.

“Ahh babe..”

“Hindi ko pa nga pinapasok umuungol ka na?”

“You’re teasing me..”

“Atat ka ah. Sige.”

Kinuha niya ang nakataling mga kamay ni Baekhyun at inilagay sa ulo nito at napaka higpit ng pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol doon.

“Hindi mo ito ibababa hanggang hindi ko sinasabi ah?” He planted soft kisses on his shoulder at biglaan na lamang pinasok ang kanyang pagkalalaki sa loob at binabaon ito sa pwet niya.

“Ahh puta!!”

Mabilis ang pag-galaw ni Chanyeol mula sa likod. His free hand find its way to Baekhyun’s throbbing cock.

Hinawakan niya ito ng mahigpit that made Baekhyun cry in pleasure. But hindi doon nagtatapos ang pagiging sex god ni Chanyeol.

Using his thumb, he pressed the tip of the smaller’s cock. 

“A-ahh tangina c-chanyeol ahhhh!” Tumirik na yung mga mata niya sa sarap na nararamdaman niya, his mind is too clouded by the pleasure of his husband’s cock and hands.

Masiyadong bihasa sa kantutan. Tunay nga na isang sex god.

Mas lalo pang diniinan ni Chanyeol ang pag press sa tip ng ari ng asawa niya cause he loves hearing him moan non stop. Yung tipong sa buong oras na tinitira niya asawa niya puro ahh lang naririnig niya. It was a hard press and it was a sensitive spot for him. The tip of his cock can really send Baekhyun into a pleasurable moment.

“Ahhhh babe— ahh..”

“Ano?”

“C-cum… ahh t-tangina..”

“Sarap ba?” The smaller nodded.

“You’re lucky na sex god ang asawa mo at kumakantot sa’yo.”

“A-ahh la.. ahhh!!”

“Don’t speak, babe. Focus ka muna sa pleasure ng cock ko.” He did follow what his husband said.

Pinaubaya na ni Baekhyun sa katawan niya ang mangyayari at kung ano ang kilos na kanyang gagawin. Hindi na siya magiisip. He’s safe with his husband and he will never do anything to hurt him. Physically and by his words.

Chanyeol didn’t really like the degrading kink while it’s the opposite for Baek. He really loves it when his partner calls him “puta” and many more but for his husband? It's a no.

Kasi he’s not his puta.

_It's his love, his life, his partner, his best friend, his baby._

Not a whore, not a sex material.

They may often have sex/make love but hewill never disrespect Baekhyun in any way posible.

He loves him too much.

After minutes of moaning, fucking and non stop skin slappin, Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s cock twitching from his grip and also, he knows anytime lalabasan na siya kaya binitawan na niya ang pagkakahawak sa mga kamay nito and gamit ang isang kamay, tinanggal niya ang pagkakatali ng tape measure to give Baekhyun the freedom to grip anything he wants.

Nagpalit na sila ng sex position. Umupo na si Chanyeol at doon pinagpatuloy ang pagkantot sa asawa.

Chanyeol hugged his waist tightly and naka intertwined yung mga daliri nila and doon na napapagrip si Baekhyun dahil sa sarap.

“I love you, babe.”

“I-i love youu— ahhh hmppff.”

The taller sealed him of with a kiss and continued fucking until both of them reached their climax.

Chanyeol stopped fucking Baek para iputok lahat ng tamod niya sa loob ng kasintahan niya and as for Baek, sa kamay ng asawa niya nilabas lahat.

Hindi pwede hindi makatikim si Chanyeol ng tamod ni Baek ano. It's his favorite “milk.” 

“Babe, akyat na tayo?”

“Please?” The taller nodded.

He planted a soft kiss sa forehead ni Baek and reached for his polo na buti naman na nasa gilid lang ng couch. 

“Ayoko mag damit..”

“Wear mo muna. Lalamigin ka. Please?” Hinayaan na kang niya si Chanyeol sa gusto niyang gawin.

He’a too tired na rin kasi.

Sinuot ulit ni Chanyeol yung pajamas niya at inayos yung mga kalat nila. Yung mga damit na nakakalat (sando niya at short ni Baek.) tniklip niya, yung notebook kung nasaan nakasulat ang mahiwakang dick size, inayos na niya rin kasama nung tape measure na ginamit kanina pan tali.

When it’s all okay na, he carries Baekhyun up into their room. He gently placed his husband on to the bed at nagpunta ng cr to get some clean wet towel to clean themselves.

Paglabas ni Chanyeol, he saw Baekhyun removing his polo kasi nga diba, gusto niya lang nakahubad.

“Babe, linisin na kita.”

“Parang ayoko eh..”

“Why?”

“It’s really satisfying to see your cum drip sa legs ko.” Natawa siya doon.

“Dapa na. Sige hindi kita tatabihan.”

“Kaya mo?”

Palibhasa alam ni Baekhyun kung paano kunin ang isang Chanyeol Park.

“Joke lang baby. Sige na clean mo na ako.” 

After their cleaning session, nakabalot na sila ng kumot, yakap yung isa’t isa at kung ano ano lang yung mga sinasabi nila sa isa’t isa ganun.

Wholesome couples after sex.

“Nga pala babe. Sabi ni tita bukas na balik niya and--”

“And I need to take over na?” Chanyeol nodded.

“Natatakot ako, Chanyeol eh. Paano kung di ko kaya? Paano kung pumalpak ako? Paamo--” Pinathimik siya ng asawa niya by planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Kaya mo yan, Babe. you have me at you have the skills kaya. You didn’t studied in Paris for years para lang pumalpak.”

“Remember babe, Ikaw ang nag design ng mga best selling lines natin at of course..” He pulled the smaller closer to him.

_“Ikaw yung magde-design ng damit ko na gagamitin natin for Italian Fashion week.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  


\---

“Ano toh Baekhyun?!” Umagang umaga, sinesermonan na naman siya ng boss niya.

Pinasa na kasi ni Baekhyun yung mga sukat ni Chanyeol. May dinagdag pa nga siya just to pissed her.

Yung haba ng fingers niya tsaka yung size ng toes.

Ganyan kaasar si Baekhyun.

Malakas loob eh.

“Measurements po.”

“Alam ko pero bakit may…” Luna eyed him.

“Bakit may dick size?”

“Kasi sabi niyo po sukatin ko lahat ng pwede masukat.”

“Oh my god! really? Ganyan ka na ba katanga? Paano mo naman nasukat yun?”

“Sinabi ko.”

“What?!”

“Sabi ko po sa kanya pasukat po ng dick niya.”

“So nakita at nahawakan mo?!” Gusto tumawa ni Baekhyun sa reaction ni Luna.

Kung alam niya lang talaga kung ano ang nangyayari.

Hindi kasi siya makapaniwala na isang katulad niya nasukat ang tite ni Chanyeol and, mukhang nagseselos siya.

‘Sana all nakita at nahawakan tite ni Chanyeol’ kinda vibe.

“Ewan ko sayo Baekyun! Bumili ka ng iced coffee para sa buong dept.”

“Iced coffee po?”

“KAKASABI KO LANG DIBA?” Yung sigaw ni Luna yung nagpalabas sakanya sa office ng boss.

Pagkalabas niya, he smirked.

Naasar niya nga ang bossing na tinalo pa pari kung mag sermon. Sa ibaba naman ang punta.

Di katagalan, nayanig ang buong building sa pagdating nung may ari and she’s with Chanyeol. Paakyat sila ngayon sa Fashion dept. Lahat siyempre bingyan ito ng respeto, tumigil pa nga sila sa pag t-trabaho just to greet her.

“Good Morning _Mrs Byun_.” Luna greeted her and yung ibang employees nag bow sakanya.

“How’s everything?”

“Maayos naman po! All well and also, ito na po yung measurements ni Mister Park, pwede niyo na po ipadesign sa anak niyo.”

“Speaking of anak ko, nasaan na asawa mo, Chanyeol?” Lahat ng tao nag gasp sa sinabi ni Mrs Byun.

Hindi naman nila ine-expect na may asawa tong walking sex god!!

“Hindi ko po alam, Ma.”

“Sabi mo naandito siya?”

“Naandito siya, Ma’am?”

“Yes! He’s working here.” nagtinginan lahat ng mga workers wondering kung sino ang impostor sa kanila.

Then suddenly, The door opened and it was BAekhyun may hawak na anim na paper bag from starbucks, kape ng buong Fashion dept eh.

“Oh, Baekhyun my baby!’ Mrs Byun exclaimed at lahat naglakihan ang mga mata.

Lalo na si Luna.

Baekhyun, yung utusan nila, nilalait, sinisigawan, sinesermonan.

Akalain mo nga naman na anak yun nung may ari. Yung anak na laging nakakapsok ang design sa mga fashion week at laging best selling ang mga nirerelease nila na design. at isa pa, ASAWA NIYA SI CHANYEOL!

Wala palang taste ah…

Sis, may taste siya sa lalaki.

“Mama…”

“Ang bait mo naman at binilhan mo ng coffee team mo!” Parang flash yung mga gusto pa magkatrabaho na isa isa kinuha yung paper bag ng kape sa kamay niya.

“Ma! Biglaan naman.”

“Hayaan mo na. And by the way guys. SIya na CEO ng Mamasoo starting from today.” Mrs Byun announced.

“At Markado yung mga ginagawang utusan anak ko kahit assistant Fashion designer siya. Get your things ready kasi ipapababa ko na sa HR na tanggal na kayo sa trabaho.”

Ayan. big lesson na don’t judge someone based on their looks, how they dress and how they wanted to look.

Doon tayo palagi sa look kung saan komportable tayo at huwag na huwag mo pakekeelaman yung style ng iba. You can teach them pero never validate what they think they are comfortable in wearing.

Kaya ayan tignan niyo yung mga gago, nawalan ng trabaho.

Hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun yung about dito sa tanggalan.

Si 9 inches nagsumbong. Ginagago nila mahal niya eh.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Under the stars of Milan Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wala talagang pinipiling Lugar ang Sex. Kahit saan basta horny ka at 9 inches yung babaon sayo.
> 
> And another one, huwag na huwag pagseselosin ang mga Sagi na 9 inches ang laki ng alaga please lang. you don't know how wild these people could get lalo na yung pangalan Chanyeol. Saksi ang stars ng Milan Italy kung gaano sila wild.

Today is the day na pinakahihintay at excited ang lahat. Kakababa lang ng buong team ng Mamasoo sa Italy, sa Mian Linarte International Airport cause the fashion week will be held in Milan.

So basically, It's Milan Fashion week and Mamasoo was one of the lucky brands na kasali sa fashion week.

They arrived 4 days before the actual fashion week. The models, the Artists, the designers, and of course, the CEO and Designer, Baekhyun Byun-Park along with their star Model, Chanyeol Park. Ang first day ng buong team is nagpahinga kasi ilang hours rin yung flight nila and then kinabukasan, nag grind agad.

Chinecheck yung Venue, kung paano sila maglalakad, paano sila mag a-adjust sa environment at pala malaman nila ang pasikot sikot in case of emergency. And isa pa, nag p-practice yung nga models nila kung paano sila papasok at aalis, kung ilang seconds interval at yun yung ginagawa nila ngayon.

"Sejeong, ikaw mag guide sa models natin kung kailan papasok. Make sure na papasok na sila if nakarating na yung nag lalakad dito sa second to the last na floor light."

"Yes Sir." Sinunod agad ni Sejeong yung utos ni Baek sa kanya and they started doing it again and maayos naman kinalabasan. Nagkaroon lang ng errors since first day pa lang naman and for sure ma i-improve nila yan. And siyempre, yung star model ang huling lalabas, si Chanyeol. Suot niya yung limited edition coat na design mismo ni Baekhyun.

Pero hindi niya suot ngayong rehearsals, sa mismong fashion week na.

"Tapos may sunod sa kanya ano?" He asked his secretary and she nodded.

Narinig ni Chanyeol yun kaya naman siya ay nagtaka.

"Babe, akala ko ba ako ang last?"

"Oo nga pala babe sorry di ko na sabi sayo. Sabi kasi ni mama kanina lang sa call is may nakausap na raw siya na model dito sa Italy and suot niya yung last Design ni Mama bago siya umalis as president."

Hindi alam ni Baek kung nagselos ba yung asawa niya or ano kasi most of their Fashion shows, Si Chanyeol and huling lumalabas and lagi niyang kasama Mama ni Baekhyun, nakahawak oa nga ito sa kanya. It's Mamasoo's tradition.

Edi if yung Italian yung huling lalabas edi He gets to hold his  _ husband  _ sa waist, shoulder, braso kamay.

Puta.

Chanyeol was really expecting na siya yung makakagawa nun sa asawa niya since it's his first fashion show na siya ang rarampa, hindi na yung mama niya.

Nakasakay sila ngayon sa nirentahan na kotse + driver Pabalik ng penthouse yung mag asawa and simula nang sabihin ni Baekhyun na hindi siya yung huling lalabas, nagselos na yung may 9 inch na tite and hindi yun lingid sa kaalam ni Baekhyun. 

"Babe. Kanina ka pa tahimik."

"Not feeling well."

"Jealous?"

"For what?"

"The fashion show."

"No." Baekhyun chuckled with his husband's cute attitude pag nagseselos. Para siyang bata na akala mo naman mawawalan ng candy. A big softie baby.

Lumpait pa si Baek sa kanya and leaned on his shoulder at marahan na hinimas himas yung biceps niya.

"Wag ka na magselos. Marami pa naman Fashion week na ako kasama mo rarampa."

"Pero this one is different. Una mo itong fashion show. Gusto ko sana ako yung kasama mo." Alam ni Baekhyun yan. Chanyeol hisnhusband is really excited for this day dahil nga sa dahilan na yan. He is vocal about it.

Pero he knows kung saan talaga humuhugot ng ikaseselos si Chanyeol.

"Wehh, yan lang ba talaga? Or selos ka kasi may local na hahawak sa akin?"

"So what if kung yun nga yung reason kung saan nang gagaling yung selos ko?" Tinapat ni Baek yung bibig niya sa tenga ng asawa niya then may binulong.

"Waist at bewang ko lang naman pwede niya hawakan sa akin. Unlike you who can touch everything."

Napaka soft ng boses ni Baek, masiyadong nakakakait that's why Chanyeol though of something kinda kinky. He didn't reply on what his husband said, instead, pinasok niya yung kamay niya sa loob ng oants ni Baek sa may pwet banda.

"Angat ka sandali, Babe."

"Huh? Ano gagawin mo?"

"Basta." Tinignan niya na muna yung driver na sobrang focused sa pagmamaheno.

The smaller took a chance na inangat yung katawan niya then nagulat siya pag upo niya, Chanyeol’s long and thick fingers are inside him. Dalawang daliri pa. Akala niya pipisilin lang yung pwet niya and pinapaangat siya ng konti to get a good grip on his ass. Hindi naman niya ineexpect na makakantot ng daliri under the street lights of Milan.

He almost moaned, buti na lang talaga napigilan niya.

"Babe, ano 'toh?"

"Fingering you." He moved his fingers inside him. The smaller is trying to stop moaning para hindi nakakahiya sa driver.

"Hindi ka ba makapag hintay?"

"Just enjoy this, babe. tsaka, pigilan mo ungol mo kung ayaw mo malaman ng driver na kinakantot kita ng daliri ko."

Nag hawak kamay silang magasawa para may bagay na mahawakan si Baek dahil he is really THAT sensitive. Tapos may suot pang sing sing si Chanyeol sa middle finger niya kasi yung yung style talaga ng asawa niya na design sa daliri Bukod sa wedding ring nila

Everytime na ginugunting siya ng kanyang asawa, napapapikit ng lang siya at talagang iniiwasan niya na mapaungol.

Pero yung totoo gusto na niya sumigaw sa sarap. Wala nang mas sasarap pa sa asawa niya mangantot ng daliri. Alam nito kung paano at saan siya makukuha like ngayon, wala pang halos 5 minutes naabot na niya yung sensitive spot sa loob nita kaya mas lalo siyang napakapit sa kamay ni Chanyeol at sa upuan niya.

"Di mo na kaya? Gusto mo na umungol." Tumango si Baek bilang sagot. He was about to say Yes nga eh kaso, he knows na once he opened his mouth, ungol muna bago sagot ang lalabas doon.

"Hindi pwede eh. Pasensya ka na, Godbless."

Puta, just putangina for his husband na nagawa pang mang asar habang siya hirap na hirap at hindi alam kung paano kikilos sa sitwasyon niya.

Nasanay na si Baek sa daliring nasa loob niya. Tiniis na lang niya muna lahat ng ginagawa ni Chanyeol kasi malapit naman na sila sa penthouse. 

And knowing that fact na malapit na sila, hindi siya natutuwa kasi alam niya bago sila makarating doon, pwede na siya labasa dahil…

Nag preno yung driver as they approach the concrete thing that will make Baekhyun really moan.

Ang humps.

Unang humps pa lang and pota napapikit si Baekhyun sa lalim ng nararating ng daliri nung asawa niya dahil sa putanginang humps.

Kung alam niya lang na mangyayari ito sana sa ibang penthouse na lang sila tumuloy.

"Babe, kaya mo pa ba?" Umiling siya kasi may isa nanamang humps.

_ Punyetang mga humps ipapagiba ko kayo!! _

"Iba talaga ang car sex pag may humps, ano Babe?" Chanyeol said tapos may humps naman.

Tangina gustong gusto na niya suntukin si Chanyeol. Hindi niya deserve ang nangyayari ngayon lalo na ginunting pa siya habang may mga humps. Tangina ulet at nagmamakaawa siya sa lahat ng santo na tama na raw ang humps kasi pag isa pa, lalabasan na siya at yun ang pinaka sensitive sa buong pagkatao niya.

_ Hindi pwede lalabasan siya ng hindi umuungol. Proven and tested by the science of Chanyeol.  _

"Babe, ready ka na?" Chanyeol asked him at nagtaka siya.

Pero nung una lang cause he didnt knew what happened next. More or like, hindi niya na ginusto ang nangyari.

Isang humps nanaman. Medyo hindi naipreno ng driver kaya sa sobrang bilis ng pangyayari, dinakot ni Chanyeol yung alaga niya sa loob ng pants and nangyari na ang ayaw niya mangyari.

"Ughh Chanyeol!" Napasigaw na siya dahil bukod sa hindi na niya kinaya, nilabasan na rin ito.

The driver looked at them with a weird expression.

Buti na lang hindi halata na nagpapawis yung ulo niya dahil nilalabas niya lahat ng tamod niya sa brief niya, sa boxers.

He glanced at Chanyeol who's laughing at him. Napaka lakas talaga mangasar at parang sinadya niya talaga na fingerin siya pauwi kasi alam niyang may humps. Buti na lang nakarating na sila sa penthouse. They thanked the driver and told him na mga 8AM CEST sila susunduin kasi mahabang habang preparation pa ang mangyayari.

When they entered their safe space, that's when Baekhyun started hitting Chanyeol non stop. Galit na galit siya kasi sa lahat ng pwedeng lugar at way na fingerin siya, sa ganun pa talaga.

"Hindi ka nahiya kay Manong driver tangina ka! Hindi naman ako kokontra kung yayayain mo ako makipag sex sayo anywhere here in Italy pero wag yung may tao!!"

"Sorry na babe! Hindi ko kasi napigilan!" Puro sorry ang sinasabi ni Chanyeol but his smaller husband kept hitting him hanggang sa napagod na ito. That's when Chanyeol took the chance to hug the smaller.

"Sorry na babe. Sex na tayo? Yung maayos na?"

"No!" He pushed him away.

"Na-finger mo na ako diba? That's enough and for this night, hindi mo ako pwede galawin in anyway!!! Yayayain sana kita mag Sex kasi gusto ko makantot sa Italy tapos-- ugh!!" Nag walk out ito and entered the bathroom.

Imbis na humagulgol si Chanyeol dahil hindi siya maka score, he laughed instead because of how cute his husband when he is really mad.

Yung galit na in a good way alam mo yun? Tapos mamaya goods na ulit.

Nanghihinayang si Chanyeol to be honest dahil sa kagagahan niya, hindi man bumaon sa asawa niya ang tite nito ngayon mataas ang buan sa buong Italya.

Bukas na lang raw. Magtitino na siya promise yan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, busy nanaman sila. Mas busy compared yesterday kasi kahat ng tao, grind na kung grind. Unlike Yesterday na magkakasama sila, ngayon talagang watak watak na at nakakapagod talaga for everyone.

Lalo na si Baekhyun ang ating all around ngayon. Designer na Boss pa ang need niya gamayin ang lahat for their collection at Legit na bagsak sa kama siya pagkauwi nila ng asawa niya sa penthouse nila.

Lumabas si Chanyeol sa may Cr na towel lang yung pang ibaba, kita yung v line niya na medyo na turn on si Baek kaso, ayaw niya naman ayain ng sex si Chanyeol kasi pare-parehas lang silang pagod from a while ago.

Bukas na lang raw.

"Babe, ligo ka na?" Chanyeol asked him. Bumangon siya sa pagkakahiga at yumakap sa asawa niya. Siniksik niya yung ulo niya sa legg nito na ang manly manly talaga ng amoy.

_ Ang sarap mag pa-puta sis. _

"Pagod ka?"

"Yup. Need ko lang ng yakap." Ilang minuto rin sila nagyayakapan na may pa sway-sway pa na parang bagong kasal na nag ho-honeymoon.

"Swimming ako."

"Di ka pa naliligo."

"Mag s-shower ako then punta ako sa may jacuzzi." He kissed his husband first then pumasok sa cr para mag half bath at magsuot ng bathrobe after maligo.

Yes, bathrobe lang suot kasi, imbis na pagudin niya asawa niya sa sex, mag s-skinny dipping na lang siya.

Basta nakahubad oks na.

Lumabas si Baek sa bathroom and he saw his husband na busy magbasa ng libro na binili niya kanina from a book store. Buti na lang ay written in english. Nagpaalam siya sa asawa niya na lalabas na siya. Sa penthouse na nirentahan ng Mama niya for them, mayroon itong pool with jacuzzi sa labas, mayroon rin mini cottage na pwedeng matulog or humiga if gusto mo mag star gazing dahil may soft mattress ito.

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun yung bathrobe niya tapos sumulong na siya sa jacuzzi. Medyo weird kasi he never tried skinny dipping in his lifetime. Medyo weird lalo na nung umupo siya, yung medj malamig sa tiles na dumikit sa pwet niya, di siya sanay pero makakapag adjust naman siya.

And tama sila, masarap ang skinny dipping.

Baek hugged himself under the water at pinikit yung mata niya kasi ang sarap sarap talaga mag chill. Ilang minutes rin siyang mag isa doon sa labas na halos makatulog na nga siya dahil sa sobrang sarap ng feeling tapos sa Italy pa talaga.

"Huy."

"Bakit?"

"Swimming ako." Biglang nabuksan ni Baekhyun yung mata niya and he saw Chanyeol na topless at naka trunks lang.  _ Kitang kita ang fucking bakat. _

"Sinundan mo talaga ako ano?"

"Babe, wag ka feeling. Napagod ako magbasa kaya, subukan ko naman ang chlorine ng Italy." 

Nagpunta muna yung asawa njya kung nasaan siya at humalik nuna sa noo before He dive into the pool at nag swimming. Hindi naman nagrereklamo si Baek na nayanig ang kanyang katahimikan dahil sa asawa niya. Mas maganda nga na may kausap siya.

If pwede sana, ka skinny dipping niya diba.

Hinarap ni Baek ang kanyang katawan sa may Pool at pinanood yung asawa niya lumangoy pabalik sa kanya, kung nasaan siya dahil pwede naman upuan yung harang sa pagitan ng pool at nung jacuzzi. 

Umahon si Chanyeol sa may pool and umupo doon sa harang. Nilublob ni Chanyeol yung paa niya sa jacuzzi and si Baekhyun na malandi" pumagitna siya sa legs ng asawa niya, sa harap mismo ng tite ni Chanyeol na nakabukol sa trunks niya.

"Sa lahat ba naman ng lugar babe, diyan pa talaga?"

"Masama ba? It's not like hindi ko pa nasusubo yan." Natawa si Chanyeol of how bold Baekhyun mouth is. Talagang napaka kalat pag silang dalawa lang pero when he is in front of everyone, sobrang inosente niya. Tsaka, Baek did that para naman kahit papaano madama naman niya ang 9 inches baby niya na hindi niya mararamdaman today.

Or akala niya lang na hindi niya mararamdaman?

"Miss ko toh." The smaller said sabay poke doon sa buldge ng asawa niya.

"Bakit kasi hindi natin tinuloy kahapon?"

"Kasi bwisit ka."

"Bawi ako?"

"Huwag na. Mag swimming ka na lang."

"Ayoko nga. Sama ako sayo."

"No. Ako ang sasama sayo kaya do one lap Babe, please? Tapos join ako diyan." Ayaw ni Chanyeol yung offer kaso sa ginawa ba naman ni Baek, Makakatanggi ba siya?

Yung kamay niyang makulit is hinihimas na ngayon yung bakat niya and of course, Baekhyun ang humihimas kaya automatic na titigas yun.

_ Baka makascore mamaya. _

"Okay babe i love you." Kiss nanaman sa buhok ang ibinigay niya sa kanyang asawa at tsaka lumangoy.

On Baekhyun’s side, sabi niya kanina hindi niya aayain mag sex ang asawa niya pero potangina naman kasi, huwag siyang papakitaan ng bakat. Sa lahat ba naman kasi ng trunks na nag eexist sa buong mundo, yung fitted pa talaga ang sinuot.

WHO ALLOWED HIM?!?!

He's not complaining at all kasi dahil sa fucking trunks, he wanted to get fucked by his husband kaya umahon siya sa jacuzzi at bumaba sa pool kung nasaan nag s-swimming asawa niya. Sakto na kakarating niya lang sa kabilang dulo ng pool na kakaahon niya lang.

“Swim ka na pabalik dito babe.” Sabi niya and siyempre yun naman yung gagawin niya kasi sabi ni Baek kanina is isang lap kaya lumangoy ito pabalik, papunta sa kabilang dulo ng pool kung nasaan si Baekhyun.

Siyempre, Hindi nag skinny dip si Baek para lang mag chill, Nag skinny dip siya para mag lowkey aya ng sex sa asawa niya. Tumalikod siya and he made sure na bubungad yung matambok niyang pwet kay Chanyeol na malapit na.

Ang mapayapang Chanyeol na nag s-swimming papunta sa asawa niyang nasa kabilang dulo na pool. Parang kotse na napapreno at napaahon ang ulo when he saw his husband’s ass when he is like one meter away. Nakita niya kasi binuksan niya yung mata niya para sana makita at maipwesto niya yung klamay niya sa bewang ni Baek kaso gagu, Pwet ang bungad.

Dahil sa ayudang pwet galing sa asawa niya, Naisipan niya na to play along with his game. Hindi na siya lumangoy, naglakad na lang siya sa tubig and once na nakalapit na siya sa kanya, Bigla niya pinisil yung pwet ng asawa niya that made him face him.

“So all this time hubo’t hubad ka?”

“Yes.” 

Chanyeol smirked cause he doesn't need to ask his husband "why?" Dahil alam na niya sagot by how his husband looks at him. 

"Skinny dip pala ah." Medyo bumaba si Chanyeol tapos the next thing Baekhyun knew was, oinapakita na ng asawa niya yung suot niyang trunks na hinagis niya sa gilid ng pool.

So basically, hubo't hubad na rin si Chanyeol just like him.

May sasabihin sana si Baek kaso, Hindi na niya hinayaan na na makapagsalita ito dahil sinugaban na niya agad ito ng isang malalim na halik, kasing lalim, or baka mas malalim pa ng 5ft na pool sa penthouse nila sa Milan Italy.

Ang kamay ni Baekhyun ay dumako sa leeg nung asawa niya as for Chanyeol, Hindi na siya nagpatumpik tumpik at pinisil na niya agad ang pwet ni Baekhyun. Pinipisil, hinihimas na para bang ito ang pinaka masarap himasin sa buong mundo which is for him, totoo naman ana ng pwet ni Baek ay ang pinakamasarap na bagay na hihimasin.

_ Lalo na kantutin. _

Matagal ang kanilang halikan na hindi na makapaghintay si Baekhyun. Masarap humalik asawa niya pero gusto na niya magalaw ng bongga hindi yung pisil pisil lang ng pwet just like what his husband is doing.

Kaya siya na ang unang kikilos. Mula sa balikat ni Chanyeol, yung isang kamay niya is bumababa na papunta sa pinaka favorite part ng baby niya, yung tite. Sa ilalim ng tubig, mabagal niyang inistroke yung tite ng asawa niya at alam niyang nasasarapan ito dahil nararamdaman niyang dinidiinan nito ang pisol sa pwet niya.

Kaya he decided na bilisan ang pag jakol dito. Hindi ganun kabilis katulad nang kung paano talaga manjakol si Baek but is it fast enough para masarapan si Chanyeol, oara mag upgrade ang pisil sa pwet into something na mas masarap.

Kumawala si Chanyeol sa kanilang paghahalikan at tinignan niya si Baek na inosenteng nakanguto, akala mo walang kabastusan na ginagawa sa ilalim ng tubig.

The taller bit his lower lip kasi masarap naman talaga ang pagjajakol na ginagawa ng asawa niya kaya he decided na wag magpatalo. Kinuha ni Chanyeol yung isang leg ni Baek at ipinulupot ito sa bewang niya. Then, his hands traveled from his legs hanggang sa makarating ito sa pwet niya, sa butas niya.

Chanyeol teased his hole by massaging it with two of his fingers, yung daliring pinang-gunting niya kay Baekhyun yesterday and he knows how sensitive his husband when aroused. Napapikit si Baekhyun at mahigpit na kinapitan yung balikat at yung tite nito. Iba ang feeling ma-finger underwater.

Ang sarap kahit hindi pa pinapasok si Chanyeol daliri niya. Masahe pa lang yun, what more kung ipasok na niya?

Diniinan ni Chanyeol yung pagmamasahe cause he wanted to see his husband na mamula, masarapan at halos mabaliw sa ginagawa niya. He smirked when Baek hardly shut his eyes and moaned, a slutty moan. Ramdam niya hanggang tite na nasasarapan siya. Ang kamay na kaninang jumajakol sa tite niya atvparang naging butas ni Baek kasi ramdam niya ang higpit ng pagkakakapit nito, para bang ito yung masikip niyang butas na ilang taon na niyang kinakantot pero ang sikip sikip niya pa rin.

"Ahhh-- Chanyeol, pasok mo."

"Marami akong pwede ipasok sa butas mo, ano yun?" Kung gaano ka sweet talker, ganun rin kabastos ang bibig.

"Fingerin mo ako-- ahh!" Sa 'finger' pa lang, alam na niya kung ano ang gusto ng asawa niya. At yun ang makantot sa ngayon ng daliri niya.

Walang pag aalinlangan na pinasok yung tatlo niyang daliri na ang dahilan kung bakit halos mabaliw na si Baek sa sobrang sarap. Hindi lang dalawang daliri ang magpapaluwanag sa kanya. Tatlo pa. Or baka kahit ilang daliri ipasok mo sa kanya, hindi iyon sapat para lumuwag siya dahil bumabalik sa dati ang butas niya. 

Habang umuungol na puta si Baek, the taller is peppering his neck and shoulders with kisses and every time Baek will produce a high pitched moan, natatamaan ni Chanyeol yung sensitive spot niya sa loob. Alam niya kung saan mahahanap ang lugar na yun, gusto niya tamaan ng parang hindi sinasadya kasi alam niya na mas mababaliw si Baek doon.

Mas malakas ang ungol, mas lalong nanlalambot ang mga binti nito at katawan niya. Ang galing galing ni Chanyeol sa ginagawa niya. Hindi na nga niya najakol ng maayos asawa niya kasi masiyado siyang nalunod sa sarap ng ginawa ni Chanyeol. 

Satisfied na si Chanyeol sa pagka-kastretch sa kanya, pinatalikod niya ito sa may wall ng pool at walang pasabi na pinasok ang burat niya sa loob ni Baek. Napaungol si Chanyeol sa sikip ng asawa niya as Baek moaned of how big his husband’s cock breaking his walls. Mababaliw na siya kasi iba ang feeling na nararamdaman niya. Sex is sex pero sex is hotter underwater at isa pa, feel niya na mapupunit siya just like how he is always feeling everytime they are having sex. Kahit anong stretch ni Chanyeol hindi talaga lumuluwag.

Hawak hawak ni Chanyeol yung hips ni Baek then tsaka siya gumalaw kasabay ng paghalik at pagmarka ng asawa niya sa kanyang lang leeg. Sakto lang ang bilis pero gago, ang sarap sarap. Ang skinny dip naging sex dip.

Napapikit si Baekhyun dahil feel na feel niya ang tite ni Chanyeol, ang labi nito na huling huli yung spot niya doon. Dinidilaan, kinakagat, bahala na kung magkamarka.

Masarap eh.

Parehas nilang nararamdaman na lalabasan na sila. Parehas na lumakaas na ang ungol at parehas na tumutirik na ang mata dahil first time nilang dalawa ang magkantutan sa ilalim ng tubig, sa Italy pa.

"Babe."

Pinaharap ni Chanyeol yung asawa niya sa kanya tapos binutan niya ito. Baekhyun's legs are wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist and the taller inserted his cock again and sealed rheir mouths with a kiss. He fucked him with a faster pace than a while ago kasi iba ang sarap ng butas ni Baek. Ang sarap ng tite ni Chanyeol.

Habang tumatagal, nararamdaman na ni Chanyeol na lalabasan na siya kaya it's his turn na jakulin yung tite ni Baekhyun and knowing how senstitive his hisband is pag may tite sa loob niya, lalabasan agad ito.

Baekhyun broke the kjss oara makaungol and also, may sasabihin siya sa asawa niya. "Wait-- Chanyeol wag!"

"Ayaw mo ba labasan?"

"Wag sa pool!"

It makes sense kung bakit ayaw niya. Una sa lahat, hindi naman sila ang maglilinis ng pool at nakakahiya na may tamod please lang, nasa Italy sila. Wala sa bahay nila kung saan kahit saan normal na magkakalat sila.

"Sige babe." Chanyeol walked out of the pool carrying his husband. Buti na lang nasa tabi na yung stairs kaya mabilis silang nakaahon sa pool.

Nagtungo si Chanyeol doon sa cottage at maingat na hinagis yung asawa niya doon. Hinatak niya yung legs nito papalapit sa kanya, binukaka mga iyon at hinawakan pataas para maayos na maisagad muli yung burat niya sa loob ni Baek.

Malamig sa italy, ramdam na ramdam nila ang malamig na hangin, dagdag mo pa na kakagaling lang nila sa pool, hindi pa nagpupunas kaya sobrang chills ang nararamdaman nila.

Under the stars and of Italy, they witnessed kung paano maging puta si Baekhyun na nakabukaka, naka bukas ang bibig at puro ungol ang lumalabas. Rinig ng buong nature ng Milan ang boses nung magasawa na parehas na nasasarapan na ginagawa nila.

Hinila ni Baekhyun and asawa niya papatong sa kanya and claimed his lips. Binibigyan nila ng peck ang isa't isa tapos nakangiti pa. Halatang ineejoy ang time of their life na mag sex sa Italy.

"Lalabasan na ako, Baek."

"Jakulin mo ako babe, please?"

"Sure, sabay tayo." In sync yung kamay ni Chanyeol at yung hips niya sa pag galaw. Kamay na jumajakol sa tite ni Baek and titeng labas pasok sa butas ng pwet. 

The smaller wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck para mas maayos siyang maka-galaw para salubungin yung asawa niya sa pagbayo and sinasadyan niya na iclench and hole niya para mas sumikip siya at maramdaman ng asawa niya na kinakain ng asshole niya ang tite.

Di nagtagal, nag twich na parehas yung mga tite nila tapos sabay na nilabasan. Nag iver flow na yung tamod ni Chanyeol to the point na may tumutulo sa butas ni Baek kahit nasa loob pa yung tite niya and as for the smaller, binalot ng tamod niya yung malaking kamay ni Chanyeol. Dinilaan niya naman lahat ng nilabas ni Baek.

Ang sarap ni Baek kahit tamod sobrang malasa.

The taller didn't remove his cock inside his husband. They switched position and now, Baek is lying down on the taller's chest. Bilang comfort kay Baek, marahan na hinihimas ni Chanyeol yung pwet niya whispering countles of i live you's Yes himas na muna. If they decided to have another round edi later na after magpahinga.

"Baekhyun, hanggang Italy talaga gusto mong kinakantot."

"Anywhere basta ikaw gago ka ba. Ikaw nga hanggang Italy gusto mo ako kinakantot so quits tayo-- ah! Lamasin mo pwet ko hindi paluin." Imbis na ituloy yung oag himas, pinalo niya pa ulit yung ass cheek niya.

Ang tambok kasi tapos yung kamay niya nag b-bounce.

"Ang naughty mo eh. Baka tigasan ako sa'yo."

"Lagi ka naman tinitigasan pag dating sa akin. What's new?" Both of them laughed.

Baekhyun na sobrang inosente sa labas, puta sa kama and Chanyeol na hot sa camera, soft boy pagdating sa asawa. 

"Dapat di kita aayain mag sex eh kaso yung trunks mo naman! Bakit fitted alam mo naman na ang laki laki ng tite mo."

"So I succeeded pala in making you horny."

"What?"

"Sinadya ko yun. I know how my cock makes you horny."

"Alam mo talaga kung pa ano ako kunin ano? Dahil diyan…" Umupo si Baek on top of his husband humped him, tumigas nanaman ang tite ni Chanyeol sa loob ni Baek.

"Round 2 babe dito sa labas? Paano kung may makakita sa atin?"

"Hayaan mo na sila, love."

And yes, another round sa labas.

Pasensya ka na Milan Italy, umabot kalat nila diyan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

"Ayan goods yan!!" Yeri said kasi, nasa dressing room sila ng boss friend niya, si Baek at inaayos yung mga damit nila para bukas sa fashion week and ngayon, they are currently fixing the outfit para doon sa italyanong mag momodel sa kanila.

At pag usapang lalaki, si Yeri ang tunay na babae na malalapitan at yun ang chika niya.

And isa pa, si Yeri from the jewelry dept ay nalipat sa fashion dept with Baek, sa pwesto ni Luna dati. Kasama siya sa mga rebranding ng mga tauhan sa fashion dept.

"Okay na Miss Den, excuse us ah? Thanks!!" Umalis silang dalawa sa loob ng dressing room dahil si ate girl mo Yeri at hinatak palabas si Baek.

"Ano naman beh?"

"Gagi may naalala ako. May kumausap sa akin kanina bago ako pumasok dito, hinahanap ka."

"Sino naman yun?"

"Hindi ko kilala pero gagi borta ah!! Gago ikaw hanggang Italy talaga napaka haba ng Hair mo. Pa-arbor naman beh." Binatukan niya ng mahina si Yeri kasi kung ano ano nanaman sinasabi.

May asawa siya hello. Baka nga mas borta pa doon sa gusto siya ma-meet.

"Yeri sinasabi ko sayo kung sinet up mo toh magsasapakan tayo."

"Gaga ka talaga, bakit kita ise-setup? Hello alam ko asawa mo yung sinisimp kong model noon! Ay eto na pala si borta." Nakarating silang dalawa sa may Lobby ng venue and may Borta ngang naghihintay doon for Baek.

At omg na lang beh dahil tama ang description ni Yeri na borta ito like, SUPER. All caps kasi ang massive talaga ng laki. Ikinalulungkot ni Baek but inaamin niya na mas borta ito sa asawa niya but it doesn't change anything. Kay Chanyeol parin siya nag papaputa proven and tested by Milan Italy itself.

"Sir, here's Mister Byun."

"Yeri, It's Park."

"Gaga Byun ka niya hinanap sa akin ano."

"Buongiorno Señore. I'm sorry if I just showed up." Halatang italyano, may accent ang pag e-english.

"Buongiorno anche Señore. And why are you looking for Me?" Nagtataka si Yeri sa usapan.

Di niya in-anticipate yung pagsasalita ni Baek ng Italian.

"I am here for Mamasoo? And I belive you are the son of Siniorina Byun."

"Ahh! You're the Italian Model that my mom is talking about?"

"Yes yes Señore. Pietro Boselli." He offered his hand for a hand shake na tinanggap niya naman. Sinenyasan niya si Yeri na ia-assist si Señor Borcelli and nagpunta sila sa separate dressing room to talk about everything.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Naandito na raw yung pumalit sayo, pre."

"Anong palit? Gago ako parin Star Model sadyan gusto lang i-promote ni Tita yung brand niya for the Italian Locals kasi balak nila mag Branch out dito sa Italy." Kwento ni Chanyeol sa kapwa borta lord at tropa niya na model rin sa Mamasoo and take note, may asawa rin siya sa loob ng Mamasoo.

So basically, Taken ang mga Borta sa Mamasoo. Bakod na bakod.

"Gago pre, nakita ng asawa ko! Naandito, kausap na nga si Baek."

Chanyeol stopped eating his pasta sa narinig niya mula kay Donghae "Ha?!"

“Oo, kanina habang inaayos nila yung mga jewerly sa may dressing room, nakita niya na pumasok si Yeri at Baek doon at pinalabas silang lahat.”

“Tangina Donghae sinasabi ko sa’yo!”

“Check it for yourself! Ikaw ang makulit gago.” He stood up from his seat para puntahan yung dressing room kung saan sinabi ng asawa nung kaibigan niya nakita yung asawa niya at yung Italyano na kasama rarampa ng ASAWA NIYA. Emphasis sa part ng asawa niya.

Sa sobrang bilis mag lakas ni Chanyeol dahil selos is slowly creeping, nakarating siya agad sa said dressing room and binuksan niya iyon without knocking na mukhang pinagsisisihan niya ata na ginawa niya yun. He saw his husband buttoning the Tall Italian Man his polo and isa pa, he can’t believe na mas malaki pa ang katawan nito kaysa sa kanya. Napaka toned ng buong pagkatao niya.

“Sir.”

“Babe.”

“Señore, you don’t know how to knock?”

_ One like sasapakin niya tong Italyano na ‘to. _

“Chanyeol kasi bakit biglaan kang napasok?”

“I thought there’s no one inside. I didn’t know My bad, Sorry.” Chanyeol tried to sound professional kahit gusto na niyang sapakin itong si Mister knock knock.

“To answer your question. I am Chanyeol Park, Baekhyun’s  _ Husband.”  _ Tapos umakbay siya kay Baek na nasa harapan mismo ni Mister Boselli. Flex niya lang na taken si Baekhyun. Baka kasi kung ano Agenda nung italyano. Don’t get him wrong, May tiwala siya sa asawa but wala siyang tiwala dito knowing na maganda asawa niya and anyone could fall for him at first sight.

It was again proved and tested by the science of Chanyeol.

“You’re taken?”

“Taken and Married, Sir.” Iba na yung tono ng boses ni Chanyeol at pansin ni Baek yun. Yun ang tunog ng selos. Alam niya yun. Alam na alam at mukhang lagot nanaman siya mamaya pagbalik nila sa pent house.

Hindi alam ni Baek sa kung paanong paraan siya lagot pero bahala na. Kung make up sex man ang mangyayari hindi na siya magrereklamo at least medj goods sila diba just like the fingering na nangyari sa kotse na pinaboran pa ng mga humps.

Pero rold please wag lang mangyari yung selos ni Chanyeol na hindi talaga siya makausap. Yung mananahimik siya kasi this big baby is really intimidated pag may lalaki na lumalapit sa kanya. Yun ang pinaghuhugutan ng selos niya.

And he thinks, that’s the case for today.

After ng encounter kanina ni Chanyeol with Mister Pietro Boselli, hindi na kumibo si Chan from that time hanggang sa makauwi sila at makapagpahinga. Magkatabi silang dalawa ngayon sa kama ang parang walang katabi si Baekhyun kasi nagbabasa lang si Chanyeol ng libro. Ang hot nga kasi naka dry fit na sando tapos naka glasses pero tangina ang lamig lamig.

Selos nga.

“Babe.” tawag nito sa asawa pero di siya pinapansin,

“Chanyeol uy.” Wala pa rin. He tried to cling on him. Hindi naman umiwas, hindi niya lang talaga pinansin.

“Chanyeol babe, pansinin mo na ako. Wag ka na magselos dun…” Mukhang nainis pa ata dahil tinanggal niya ang kanyang salamin tsaka binaba ang libro para matulog, tinalikuran pa siya ni Baek.

“Chanyeol naman eh. Sorry na.” Wala parin itong kibo. Natulog na nga ata kasi nakapikit na yung mata.

Isa lang ang alam na paraan ni Baek para mapansin siya nito.

“Babe…” Mabagan na ginala ni Baekhyun ang kanyang kamay doon sa biceps ng asawa niya pababasa kanyang tiyan, marahan na nilalamas yung abs nito pero wala pa rin kibo si Chanyeol.

At hindi pa rin tapos si Baekhyun sa kanyang hangarin.

Bumaba pa yug kamay niya at pinasok doon sa shorts niya. Hanggang brief, pinasok niya yung kamay at kinapa yung 9 inches na palaging bumabaon sa kanya at yun ang may Effect kay Chanyeol kasi saktong paglamas ni Baek, walang segundo na sinayang iyon at tumigas agad.

“Babe, Buti pa tite mo pinapansin ako tapos ikaw, Hindi.” He said pero wala pa rin siyang makuhang sagot from his husband kaya hindi na lang basta massage ginawa niya. Jinakol na niya ito inside his briefs. Hindi na niya binagalan, binilisan na niya agad para mas mabilis siya nitong papansinin. At isa pa, hindi pwede na jakol lang ano.

_ May kasama dapat dirty talk. _

“Babe, Jinajakol na kita, Di parin okay?” mukhang hindi pa kasi hindi parin talaga nakibo.

“Huwag ka magalala, babe. Tite mo lang jajakulin ko promise. Tite mo lang isusubo, didilaan, sisipsipin especially yung kakantot sa akin.” he tried pero wala parin.

It's the opposite for his cock tho. Namangha nga si Baek sa kanya dahil ang galing niya magpigil ng ungol, ng nararamdaman, ng kahit anong reaksyon. If Chanyeol did that to him, mababaliw na siya sa sarap at hindi siya mapapakali just like his husband. 

“Puta ako for you babe.” nararamdaman niya na nag t-twitch na yung tite sa kamay niya. Ibig sabihin malapit na labasan si Chanyeol pero puta bakit hindi parin siya pinapansin at bakit rin ang galing niya mag pigil ng ungol?

“I love you, babe. Bawi ako sa’yo promise.”

“Gusto mo bumawi?” Finally lord pinansin na siya ni Chanyeol after so many minutes.

“Yes po, babe.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--------

“Chanyeol naman, san ka naman nakabili nito? Wala akong matandaan na gumamit tayo ng  _ sex toys.” _

“Latest yan. May remote na yan kaya tuwad ka na, pasok ko na sa’yo ‘toh.” Akala ni Baek yung “bawi” na gusto ni Chanyeol is Sex, hindi siya kokontra doon pero gago lord.

Hindi niya inaasahan na sex toy pala ang nais. Vibrator na nagkakatawang butt plug at ang hytech kasi may Remote pa na kaya kontrolin yung laruan 3 meters away ang malala pa, today is the day ng Fashion show at doon pa naisipan ni Chanyeol na gawin ito.

Kasalukuyang naka hilata si Baekhyun sa binti ng asawa niya na ngayon unting unting pinapasok yung vibrator sa pwet niya. At mukhang ite-testing ni Chanyeol ito sa kanya ngayon.

“There are four levels babe. Eto yung una…”

The first one is tolerable, the second is parang finifinger siya pero kaya pa naman, the third one, doon na halos napapakagat siya ng kabi, napapagrip na sa bed sheets kasi malala na yung pag vibrate ang kagandagan nito, tolerable unlike the fourth on na hindi na niya napigilan umungol. If ise-set ni Chanyeol sa number four yung level tapos naglalakas siya, putangina. 

Good luck na lang. Literal na godbless.

The Fashion show is already starting. Mga 4pm nagsimula yung unang brand na rumampa and pang 5th pa sila so medyo matagal pa. Nasa may dressing room si Baek with Yeri, some random chika lanv while his husband is nasa dressing room sa kabila, kasama ang male models magpalit ng kanilang damit na rarampahin.

"So sis, ang blooming mo ah. Dilig na dilig ka sa Italy ano?"

"Gaga ka. Huwag mo na alamin kung may dilig o wala."

"Sana all kasi." Naputol yung kwentuhan nila nung kumatok yung isang employee sa pintuan and asked for the CEO.

"Sir, tawag ka po ni Mister Boselli."

"Brb." Paalam njya sa kaibigan. Buti na lang nasa tapat na dressing room lang siya kaya pinaalis na niya yung employee niya. He was about to open the door when he felt the vibrator in him na mag vibrate.

Walang patawan at three agad kaya huminga siya ng malalim para mapigilan yung ungol niya bago buksan ang pintuan ni Mister Boselli.

"Yes Señore, do you need any help?"

"I would like to ask if you have another set of thos accessory?" He asked and showed him the jewerly set made by his friend when she was still at the jewelry dept.

"It is a limited edition set mister Boselli and--" napatigil siya kase putangina malapit na siya umungol.

Hindi alam ni Baek kung ito na ba yung max level ng virbrator or more pero tangina sobrang yung nginig sa pwet niya. Nakakahiya umungol sa harapan ng isang italyano. 

"And?"

"A-and uhhmm… you can talk to my friend who made it-- ahh!" Pota.

Feeling ni Baekhyun na may hidden level tong fucking vibrator dahil mas nanginginig para na siyang kinakantot ni Chanyeol. 

"Ahh… stomachache, yes! I'll call my friend." He ran out of mister Boselli's dressing room at bumalik kung nasaan siya kanina, kung nasaan si Yeri.

Medyo nahirapan siya makabalik kasi ang lala ng vibrator ngayon. Tangina ni Chanyeol lang dahil ibang klasing torture ito.

"Yers! Tawag ka ni Mister Boselli."

"Oh gaga, okay ka lang?"

"Oo! Tawag ka bilis!!"

"Oo na eto na!" Pagkalis na pagkaalis ni Yeri, nilock nita agad yung pinto at nagtungo sa dulong corner ng room at umungol na akala mo naman kinakantot.

Tangina ni Chanyeol bakit naman ganito ang lala!

Bumubukaka na siya sa sobrang vibrate sa kanya, hindi niya kinakaya, mas hindi siya kaya toh kaysa sa pagsabayin ni Chanyeol yung tite't daliri niya na maglabas pasok sa kanya.

He took his phone out and dialed his husband's number. Buti naman sumagot agad.

"Babe! Ang lakas. Ahh h-hindi ko kaya!"

**"Remember that feeling okay babe? Everytime na kasama mo si Boselli, ganyan kalakas ang vibrator mo. Yan talaga ang pinaka malakas."**

"Babe!!"

**"Isipin mo na lang na tite ko yan. May ilang minuto pa tayo bago mag start. Umungol ka diyan and suit yourself okay? I love you. "** binaba ni Chanyeol yung tawag and Baek did what his husband said.

Umungol lang siya ng umungol na para bang tite ng asawa niya yung nag v-vibrate. Buti na lang at during the vacant time bago mag start ang brand nila, hindi na bumalil si Yeri sa loob.

Wala na siyang paki kung ano nangyari basta, binalot ng mga ungol niya yung dressing room hanggang sa nagsimula na yung brand nila at piatay na ni Chanyeol yung vibrator.

  
  


Nag start yung brand nila by 6 : 10 pm at rumampa na yung mga models nila. It is 6 : 30 at si Chanyeol na yung rarampa. Almost last na meaning, malapit na si Mister Boselli.

Nung nakabalik na si Chanyeol and it is Mister Boselli's turn, naramdaman ni Baek na nag vibrate yung vibrator kaso it is on the tolerable level. Mga 2 or 3 lang pero sensitive sita dahil sa kanina.  _ Nilabasan kasi siya after thinking na that vibrator was Chanyeol’s dick  _ kay binulsa niya yung kamay sa coat na suot at doon kumapit.

Bahala na putangina.

Nakabalik na si Boselli and ibig sabihin, yung last show na, yung rarampa na lahat ng Models including him.

Mag simula na and mister Boselli offered his arm dahil doon kakapit si Baek mamaya. Mabilis lang naman and it's their turn kaya rumampa na sila. Buti na lang nasanay si Baek sa level ng vibration nung vibrator na nasa loob niya kaya maayos siyang nakarampa with Boselli.

Pagkarating sa simulan. He and Mister Boselli did a bow at putangina. 

Pagka-bow ni Baek, doon na siya muntin mapaungol dahil ayun nanaman yung pro max na speed. Sensitive na nga siya and his legs where really trembling. He gathered all his strength na makapaglakad pabalik sa dressing room niya, Hindi tumigil yung pag vibrate hanggang sa makapasok siya sa dressing room. Ni lock niya ulit and moaned like he is getting a job or a fuck.

Tangina talaga ng asawa niya.

Habang busy siya ilabas lahat ng sama ng loob sa putanginang vibrator, may kumatok sa pintuan niya. Wala sana siyang balak pagbuksan ito pero he heared a familiar voice.

"Babe."

Puta, si Chanyeol.

Sinikap niyang makalakad at makalakad ng maayos to open the door. When he successfully opened it, he fell into his husband's embrance and doon na sa leeg niya umugol. Chanyeol was quick to lock and close the door.

"Okay ka lang?"

"No! Ahhh!!" The taller laughed then he oressed the stop button of the vibrator. He sat down onto the sofa and made Baekhyun siy on his lap. Wala silang kababalaghan na gagawin to be hobest. Chanyeol was gently rubbing his hand on the smaller's back. He is like making a baby stop crying which he really does but, he is making the baby stop moaning.

Naka off na yung vibrator pero umuungol siya dahik pakiramdam niya nag v-vibrate parin talaga. Ilang minuto sila nasa ganoon ang posisyon at napakalma na si Baekhyun ng asawa niya. He didn’t touch him in anyway. He patiently eaited for Baekhyun.

"Babe…"

"Answer me, honestly. Masarap?"

"Let me ask first. What level is that?! Babe I almost fainted kanina alam mo ba?" Chanyeol showed him the remote and pointed at the 2x below number 4.

So every level can be multiplied by two.

"It is four times two."

"Eight?!"

"Now you answer me, masarap ba or you wanted me to stop using this? I throw it away naman if you don't like sex toys."

"Later na lang babe. Promise sasagutin kita manaya sa penthouse. May Interview ako eh."

"Okay babe. Message if me okay na ah? Sabay tayo uuwi."

"Wait, may isa pa. I am not yet done." Baek frowned.

"May isa pa?"

"Yup and I am sure you will love it."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Pagkabalik nila sa penthouse nila, bigla nanamang pinaandar ni Chanyeol yung vibrator that cause him to colapse on the bed. Sinakto talaga niya na uupo siya sa kama to remove his shoes.

"Wait." The taller said and left him on the bed being a moaning mess. He went insithe the barthroom to remove his clothes. He removed everything then he wore his pajamas and made sure that his V line is visible.

Basically, it is palced on top of his sack.

Preparing took Chanyeol a few minutes and umuungol si Baekhyun sa labas ng banyo and it is really turning Chanyeol on. Tumataas na yung tite nita sa loob ng pants na suot niya kaya he went out of the bathroom and he was shock to see Baekhtun bottomless. He is spreading his legs really wide and siya na mismo ang naglalabas pasok sa kanya nung vibrator.

He is fucking himself with the vibrator on pro max.

Yung tanong niya kanina sa asawa niya, alam na niya agad sagot. Right here and there.

_ Lalo tuloy tinigasan. _

Nilabas ni Chanyeol sa bulsa ng pants niya ang may pinakamalaking ambag sa make up sex nilang dalawa ngayong gabi na gagamitin kay Baek.

_ Measuring tape. _

He turned the vibrator off first bago alisin iyon at ang natitirang mga saplot sa katawan niya. He olaced his hands over his head and tied them up. The smaller didn't know what will happen but Chanyeol doing bondage is  _ something _ to anticipate this night.

Bihira maging wild as fuck si Chanyeol kaya bondage? May pasabog yan.

The taller made his husband stoop up, raised arms and tied the measuring tape at the pole 12 inches higher when Baek raised his arms. Ang kama kasi nila is yung may sabitan ng kurtina na sorang taas. Abot ni Chanyeol, need niya kang tumingkayad but Baek, hindi.

Wala siyang makakapitan na kahit ano cause his hands are literally on air. He is not complaining. 

This maybe the hottest sex they'll be doing outside their own country.

Chanyeol pulled his neck for a kiss. A deep and messy one. The taller’s hands are roaming around all over his body. From his neck down to his chest until he reached his nipple. He pinched both of them before going down to his curve his waist to his hips until it reached his ass to slap it with both hands.

They are too aroused by the kissing, lumilikot na si Baekhyun sa pagkakatayo niya, gusto niya na may mahawakan na something especially when the talller is massaging his already wet hole.

Noticing how wet Baekhyun is, he pulled out from the kiss and went behind Baek to savour his milky shoulder, and leaving wet kisses on his neck at siyempre, ang malikot niyang kamay ay dumako sa tite ni Baek not to give him a hand job.

But to press the tip of his cock hard.

Baekhyun closed his eyes because of how senstive his tip, Chanyeol is pressing it like it was a button. Hard and it is really sending him to cloud nine. Their room is filled with the smaller's whimpers and moans but, pressing the tip of his cock wont stop when Chanyeol removed his hand.

He took the vibrator on the bed and turned it on to the so-called "pro max" lever and pressed it on Baekhyun’s tip.

Hindi na siya basta umungol, he shouted his husband's name because of the pleasure he is feeling. Chanyeol pressing the vibratory onto his tip is fucking kinky. Hindi na siya mapakali sa kinakatayuan niya. His legs are getting weak, his body is almost giving up.

Without any word, biglang nilabasan si Baekhyun at pinuno ng tamod yung vibrator at yung kamay ni Chanyeol.

He is very weak. He really needs something to grip on to maintain his balance. The only thing that was supporting him to stand up was the measuring tape tied on his.

His husband threw the vibrator somewhere inside their room then parted his legs a little bit. He came onto his knees to eat him up. He spit on it with enough saliva. He used his hands to spread his ass cheek and didn't waste a second to lick his hole.

Dinilaan niya like it was the sweetest thing on earth. Hinahanlikan at iniisip na parang labi iyon ni Baekhyun hanggang sa naipasok niya na ang dila niya kaya mas lalong nabaliw si Baekhyun sa sarap. He is already crying because of too much pleasure he is getting from his husband.

He is not complaining about everything. He likes this, he loves this. He really loves being a slut to his husband. The only person he'll submit his whole body to.

The taller stood up from his knees, held onto Baekhyun’s hips and inserted his dick inside him really deep. He didn't let his husband adjust to his size. He fucked him raw with a fast pace. The feeling of tearing apart is the best way to describe Baekhyun’s state right now. A moaning mess, like a slut readybto take all of his cock.

"Masarap ba, babe?" He asked Baek pero ungil ang reply sa kanya kaya mas lalo niya pang binilisan at malapit na talaga himatayin si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap ng bumabaon na tite sa kanya. 

Nag t-twitch na ang tite ni Chanyeol sa loob kaya tinanggal niya ito at muling pumunta sa harapan ng asawa na half eyelid closed na. Tirik na tirik yung mata niya akala mo sinapian pero yung totoo kinantot lang naman siya.

Binuhat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun pataas at ipinulupot ang mga binti sa bewang nito tsaka muling pinasok yung tite niya sa butas ni Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh!!"

"Ikaw gumalaw, babe." Kahit pagod si Baekhyun, sinunod niya yung sinabi ng asawa niya. He tried his best na magtaas baba at gumiling para sa titeng 9 inches.

"Babe, I- ahh… bed, please…" Baekhyun beg for it. Hindi na niya kaya maglambitin sa measuring tape na naka bondage sa kanya and of course, Chanyeol did as he said.

He untied the said tape tsaka maingat na pinahiga si Baekhyun sa kama. This time, their sex wasn't rough like a while ago. Vanilla sex na lang para parehas silang labasa. Chanyeol was only grinding his dick inside Baek while jacking him off. Pinasiksik na rin ni Chanyeol yung ulo ng asawa niya sa leeg since it's his favorite spot to moan and snuggled onto.

After a few minutes, both of them reached their climax. Baek slightly fainted on the bed kaya the taller switched their position, sumandal si Chanyeol sa and board and his husband is now sitting on his lap. His cock still inside but didn't move anymore. He is rubbing his back, comforting him like a while ago while his husband is catching his breath.

"I'm sorry, babe."

"For what?"

"Being too rough on you." Baek looked at Chanyeol and gave him an assuring smile that he is okay. He lift his hand up to his cheeks and gently caressed it using his thumb.

"It's okay. I like it rough and you know my kink for bondage."

"How about the sex toy?"

"I like it. It was new to me but It's nice. Atleast may parang papasok sa akin if ever na may shoot ka at wala ka sa tabi ko." Both of the laughed at it, realizing how messy they are.

"Jacuzzi tayo, Babe. Cuddle tayo."

"Sure? Hindi pa tayo naglilinis and baka may tamod doon na lumutang."

"Hayaan mo na. Bayad naman natin ito so we can do anything we want."

Chanyeol was really shocked by the change. It feels like yesterday when they fucked underwater and Baek didn't like cumming because concern siya sa iisipin ng iba but today, just mind full of sex and Chanyeol. 

Tumayo si Chanyeol with Baekhyun in his arms at sabay silang lumusong sa jacuzzi. They didn't do anything kahit nasa loob parin ni Baekhyun yung tite ng asawa. They cuddle under the warm water of their jacuzzi and also…

  
  


_ They are muttering countless of I love you's under the stars of Milan Italy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHAHAHA godbless mga anak.


End file.
